Sonic (Super Smash Flash 2)
Sonic is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. His moves are taken directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Sonic Battle. Sonic is currently ranked 19th on the v0.8 tier list, a drastic dropdown from his v0.7 position (4th to second to last). Despite having fast attacks and useful techniques, he is brought down by extremely low prioty in his attacks, lack of a projectile, light weight, below average ariel game, lack of reliable KO moves, and a rather predictable recovery. All of these factors bring him down to a lackluster position on the new tier list. Attributes Under construction Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Left Jab. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Right Jab. 2% *Standard Attack 3: Side Kick. 3% *Downward Tilt: Slides his feet forward while ducking. This move has upwards set-knockback. 5% *Downward Smash: Spin Dashes to one side, then to the other, like in Brawl. 9% uncharged, 13% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Does a Mule Kick. 8%. *Forward Smash: Does a wind-up punch. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Kicks upwards out in front of him twice. The first kick is weak but traps opponents into the second kick. It is the only up tilt to be a combo. 7% for the first kick, 8% for the second. *Upward Smash: Spin pops into the air, ripping out multiple hits and then coming down. 4 hits for 14% uncharged, 4 hits for 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Spin Roll. Sonic curls into a ball and grinds to a stop. 10%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Insta-Shield. Curls into a ball and spins in place. It deals two hits, with the second hit having more knockback. Two hits each for 7%. *Forward Aerial: Dives forward spinning his head, dealing eight hits, with the last hit having good knockback. Five hits for 2 each, then another one for 3% *Backward Aerial: Sticks his leg out forward, then kicks out backwards behind him. It has some start-up lag, but it can be a very effective "Wall of Pain." 13%. *Upward Aerial: Spreads his legs out, then brings them together while kicking upwards. Two hits. One of Sonic's few KO moves. First hit deals 9%, second hit deals 6%. *Downward Aerial: Downwards sex kick. 8%. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches both hands out to grab. *Pummel: Knees opponent. First hit 3%, all other hits 2%. *Forward Throw: Kicks opponent forward. 7% *Backward Throw: Does a back flip while holding the opponent and slams them on the ground, sending them backwards. 8% *Upward Throw: Throws opponent in the air, spinning below them, and does a final spin hit, knocking them upwards weakly. Can chaingrab fastfallers such as Fox or Ichigo. 16% *Downward Throw: Performs a Spin Dash on the opponent. 10% Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs onto the stage and kicks forward with both legs. 7% *100% Ledge Attack: None. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Sonic jumps onto the stage in ball form from the foreground and makes his Brawl pose. He says, "Hey, I'm ready when you are". *Taunts: **Standard: Sonic runs in place and then faces the camera. **Side: Sonic does a backflip and poses, tutting. **Down: Sonic flips, does his Sonic Adventure pose, then exclaims "YES!" *Revival platform: Stands on all seven Chaos Emeralds. *Fanfare: Act Clear theme from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *Wins: **Gives a thumbs up and says, "Nobody can keep up with me!" **He will rub the palms of his hands and say "Too easy. That was a piece of cake!" **Does a flip and pose, all while saying, "Man, I looked forward to that!" *Loses: Claps to the winner. In Competitive Play Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Sonic1n.png|Sonic taunting in Sky Sanctuary Zone. Sonic2x.png| and Sonic running in Chaos Shrine. Sonic3.png|Sonic forward smashing in Galaxy Tours. Sonic4c.png|Sonic using Light Dash on in Green Hill Zone. Sonicbig.gif|Sonic's line art in the DOJO!! Early Design Sonic standing.gif|Sonic's early design in SSF2. External links *Sonic's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Sonic's Animation Archive *Sonic's Brawlification petition *Sonic's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Sonic universe